


El primero que te detalle mientras duermes

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Kise despertó desorientado; pero, una vez que recordó por qué estaba ahí, aprovechó para contemplar todo lo que las sábanas no cubrían de Aomine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que esta serie iba a ser solo para fanfics de Haikyuu!!, pero algunas de mis ideas combinaban mejor para algunos de mis ships de KnB, así que...
> 
> No sé qué tiene el AoKise que me inspira tanto, es algo que aún no logro entender.

Kise despertó más pesado de lo que recordaba que era. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que había algo raro en esto. No podía ser la sábana; por gruesa que fuera, era imposible que pesara tanto. No le pudieron salir músculos de la noche a la mañana, tampoco había comido en exceso durante la cena.

Comenzó a recordar sus últimas horas despierto anoche. Todos los _Milagros_ se habían reunido en casa de Aomine, fueron momentos divertidos. Todos regresaron a sus casas tarde, mas él no. Él se había quedado solo con el anfitrión, y entonces...

Abrió los ojos de repente. En definitiva, esta habitación no era la suya, solo hacía falta ver la revista con alguna _idol_ de portada en el suelo para asegurarlo. Bajó la mirada y entendió el peso extra: el brazo de Aomine rodeaba su cintura sin mucha fuerza, supuso que aún dormía. Con cuidado, Kise apartó su brazo para poder dar media vuelta y verlo de frente. Primero se encandiló un poco por el sol que empezaba a saludar desde la ventana. Cuando adaptó sus ojos a la nueva luz, quedó impresionado por la vista.

¿Desde hacía cuánto no veía su rostro tan relajado? Incluso cuando sonreía o le dedicaba una mirada acaramelada, su ceño seguía fruncido aunque fuera un poquito; ni hablar en los momentos más privados. Temía que le salieran arrugas desde antes de cumplir los veintiuno, ese fruncimiento parecía permanente, ¿no le dolía la cara? Pero ahora, acostado cómodamente en su cama, algo envuelto en sus sábanas y abrazando —hasta hacía unos segundos— a su novio, Aomine tenía la frente lisa.

—¿Así de contento estás, Aominecchi? —susurró Kise, encantado. ¿Era él la razón por la que su rostro por fin parecía el de un chico de dieciséis años?—. Quiero verte así cuando despiertes. —Sonrió.

Con suma delicadeza, porque si llegaba a interrumpirle el sueño sabía que rompería el hechizo, llevó sus dedos a su frente y acarició la piel normalmente tensa. Estaba un poco pegajosa por el sudor que la somnolencia les impidió limpiar a ambos, eso no le quitó la suavidad tan contrastante.

Pasó a su cabello cuando pensó que podría darle cosquillas. Debía ser sencillo que su flequillo fuese de apenas unos cortos centímetros, no se molestaría peinándolo ni gastaría tanto producto como él. Casi ni podía enredar sus dedos entre esas hebras.

—Mmm —zumbó. El rubio alejó su mano de inmediato, ¿tan pronto? Casi ni respiró por varios segundos, como si un movimiento tan tranquilo fuese capaz de despertarlo. Dejó salir el aire contenido cuando no hizo más nada.

Lo observó con curiosidad. Ser de piel oscura era una ventaja en cuanto a las marcas, pues no resaltaban tan obvias como en su cuerpo. Lo peor del caso es que casi siempre era Kise quien acababa con más. Por esa razón, eran bastante precavidos a la hora de tener sexo. A veces debían aguantarse para que el modelo no pasara vergüenza al día siguiente en sus sesiones fotográficas. Le había sugerido que aprendiera a maquillar la evidencia, pero a Kise no le terminaba de convencer la idea. Los días en que las ganas eran demasiadas como para abstenerse, él era quien dominaba para asegurarse de acabar lo más intacto posible.

Era sábado, así que tuvieron toda la libertad de marcarse como les placiera. Si un día así se presentaba luego de mucho tiempo controlándose, ambos liberaban todo lo guardado en varias rondas sin cohibición alguna. No había revisado su piel, pero con ver las mordidas y besos rudos en lo que no estaba acobijado en su pareja, se daba una idea de su estado. Humedeció sus labios, sí que habían disfrutado anoche. Era una suerte que no tendría sesiones por una semana y que tampoco tendría que usar el uniforme de básquet. Casi rio al pensar que de seguro a Aomine le daría igual, parecía la clase de persona que no se avergonzaría con eso.

Aparte de la distracción por las marcas, Kise se deleitó con las regiones desprotegidas del frío. Sus brazos eran su parte favorita. Podían ser potentes, ejercer una fuerza impresionante, moverse rápido y ser precisos, apretarlo hasta sentir que rompería sus costillas; pero podían ser tan delicados a la vez, transmitir protección, proyectar sentimientos, sostenerlo como a cristal y cargarlo de sorpresa. Él era feliz entre esos brazos, siempre sonreiría si estaban involucrados. La luz que se colaba por la ventana favorecía a su tonificación, creando un magnífico claroscuro que se extendía por todo Aomine.

Le encantaba sostenerse de sus hombros, fuese la parte de su cuerpo que fuese. Podía apoyar su cabeza en uno de ellos si el sueño o el cansancio doblaban su cuello, clavar su mentón en él o en ese espacio que lo conectaba al cuello mientras lo rodeaba por la espalda, guindar su brazo entre los dos, sacudirlo desde ellos o darles puños amistosos; aferrarse a ellos en muchas de las posiciones en las que alcanzaban la cima e imprimir diversos tipos de marcas temporales: medialunas clavadas que formaban otra media luna, rasguños que descendían por los omoplatos, dedos que aplicaban demasiada presión y dientes que no se conformarían con la almohada; simplemente, llenar de él a esos hombros que le agregaban imponencia a su figura.

Su pecho estaba lleno de sombras; pues, entre el cuerpo de Kise y estar durmiendo con la espalda hacia la ventana, no era mucha luz la que recibía. Amplio y trabajado, a veces pensaba que también debería ser modelo; tenía el rostro, la altura, un color que llamaba la atención y los músculos para serlo. O tal vez no, quién sabía qué haría si coincidía con alguna modelo atractiva, puntos extra si era de trajes de baño y, _de remate_ , si su copa fuese C como mínimo. «Mejor que siga jugando básquet».

Su cuello era otra área favorita, aunque por razones distintas. ¿Cuántas cosas ocurrían ahí? A veces podía sentir qué tan rápido trabajaba su corazón cuando sus meñiques acababan posados justo por debajo de su mandíbula al tomarle la cara durante un beso. A veces, si tenía suerte, podía sentir la vibración de sus gemidos contra sus labios cuando le dedicaba tiempo a su garganta. La mezcla de olores que ahí se acumulaba era hipnótica; Kise podía recorrer su extensión lentamente con la punta de la nariz e identificar champú en la nuca, colonia en la base y sudor en el medio, o solo jabón si recién se había bañado. Lamerlo era un deleite, también. Su lengua y dientes amaban a esa zona pulsante. Sus ojos contemplaban a su manzana de Adán al tragar lo que no escapó de su boca.

Tomando todas las precauciones para mantenerlo dormido, Kise acercó su nariz al cuello de su novio e inhaló su esencia. No olía mal, pero necesitaba —ambos necesitaban— un baño. Se alejó un poco y exhaló para evitar que el roce del aire lo despertase. Se quedó apoyado de su codo y antebrazo, viéndolo desde algo más arriba. Su frente seguía relajada; dormir debía ser un buen descanso para esos músculos. Pensó de nuevo en la ventaja de un cabello corto, pues no tendría que lidiar con mechones fastidiosos que le hicieran cosquillas en el rostro. Delineó su flequillo con el dedo; si algo le encantaba, eso era comparar lo opuestos que eran sus colores, porque hasta el azul y el amarillo contrastaban por completo.

Tentó a la suerte con su próximo movimiento. Se inclinó a besar su entrecejo, esperando que eso no acabase en devolverlo a su estado natural fruncido. Su éxito lo incentivó a continuar en su barbilla y, por último, en el nacimiento de su mandíbula. Se sorprendió de que aún respirase lenta y constantemente luego de tocar un lugar tan riesgoso; de hecho, estaba casi seguro de que su cabello acabaría haciéndole cosquillas por accidente. ¿Así de profundo era su sueño? Sonrió; no era extraño viniendo de alguien que usaba tanta energía.

Confiado por los resultados anteriores, Kise supuso que volver a colocar su brazo donde estaba no sería un problema. No parecía a punto de abrir los ojos, así que se uniría a él de nuevo. Deshizo su apoyo despacio hasta que su oreja derecha tocó la almohada, agarró la muñeca del brazo que había apartado antes y lo levantó con calma. Cuando ya lo estaba abrazando otra vez —si estar encima de su cintura podía recibir ese nombre—, vio que sus cejas se movieron hacia el centro. «Ah, lo desperté».

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sin despegar los párpados y con voz áspera.

—Hago que me abraces~ —canturreó.

—Hm, ¿y para eso tienes que incomodar a mi brazo? —El sueño no lo abandonaba, sus palabras sonaron aún más arrastradas—. Iba a dolerme todo el día si lo dejabas así.

—Pero… —Sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, Aomine apretó el contacto, lo que provocó que sus cuerpos casi se acoplaran. El rubio abrió los ojos por el asombro—. ¡Aominecchi…!

—Esto _sí_ es un abrazo. Ahora duérmete y déjame dormir. —Enfatizó la orden con su pierna entrelazada a las suyas.

Kise soltó una risita.

—De acuerdo, gruñón.

—¡¿Ah?! —Despegó su cabeza de la almohada, por fin abriendo los ojos. El otro muchacho solo terminó de reír. A pesar de haberlo molestado, no podía borrar la felicidad de haber atestiguado de cerca el repentino cambio de su expresión al despertar; nadie más tendría ese privilegio.


End file.
